linear_quest_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
Artifacts
Artifacts can be found after completing Dungeon quests. You will find one artifact after each quest (Using Triple chest item allows you to find 3 artifacts). Each floor of the dungeon has a specific artifact slot where you can put the found artifact. Dungeons have 6 floors and you have 6 artifact slots. Completing the first Dungeon quest allows you to put the artifact in the first slot, second quest to second slot and so on. You may complete the same quest and switch your current artifact to a new one. Each class has it's own unique artifact that only that class can find after a Dungeon quest. You can find 1st class artifacts in the 1st Dungeon and 2nd class artifacts in the 2nd Dungeon. Effects of artifacts can be stacked if you have multiples of the same artifact in different artifact slots. Novice artifact Heal Potion *Increase healing amount of 'Potion' skill by 5 1st Class artifacts Fighter artifact Skill Tablet *Increase damage of physical skills by 25 Acolyte artifact Green crystal *Increase healing amount of 'Heal' skill by 100 Mage artifact Magic Book *Increase damage of magic skills by 20 Archer artifact Healthy Apple *Regenerate 20 HP every 3 seconds Thief artifact Poison Bottle *Inflict poison status effect on enemy when attacking Dungeon 1 common artifacts STR Gem *Increase STR stat by 4 INT Gem *Increase INT stat by 4 VIT Gem *Increase VIT stat by 4 DEX Gem *Increase DEX stat by 4 LUK Gem *Increase LUK stat by 4 AGI Gem *Increase AGI stat by 4 HP Gem *Increase HP stat by 30 MP Gem *Increase MP stat by 30 DEF Gem *Increase DEF stat by 10 MDEF Gem *Increase MDEF stat by 10 ATK Gem *Increase ATK stat by 10 MATK Gem *Increase MATK stat by 10 ASPD Gem *Increase ASPD stat by 20 CAST Gem *Increase CAST stat by 20 CRIT Gem *Increase CRIT stat by 10 HIT Gem *Increase HIT stat by 10 EVA Gem *Increase EVA stat by 10 2nd Class artifacts Knight artifact Skill Tablet II *Increase damage of physical skills by 100 Paladin artifact Stun Resistance Pendant *Gain immunity to stun status effect Spellblade artifact Fire Enchanted Ring *Increases fire elemental damage by 3% Fencer artifact Sleep Resistance Pendant *Gain immunity to sleep status effect Duelist artifact Neutral Enchanted Ring *Increases neutral elemental damage by 3% Priest artifact Green crystal II *Increase healing amount of 'Heal' skills by 500 Monk artifact Freezing Resistance Pendant *Gain immunity to freezing status effect Sage artifact Holy Enchanted Ring *Increases holy elemental damage by 3% Bard artifact Shock Resistance Pendant *Gain immunity to shock status effect Shadowmancer artifact Dark Enchanted Ring *Increases dark elemental damage by 3% Wizard artifact Magic Book II *Increase damage of magical skills by 100 Warlock artifact Warlock's Ring *Increases the damage of skills that hit all enemies by 250 Battle Mage artifact Lightning Enchanted Ring *Increases lightning elemental damage by 3% Geomancer artifact Earth Enchanted Ring *Increases earth elemental damage by 3% Necomancer artifact Summoner's Secrets *Increases the duration of summons in battle by 2 seconds Hunter artifact Healthy Apple II *Regenerate 100 HP every 3 seconds Ranger artifact Burn Resistance Pendant *Gain immunity to burn status effect Arcane Archer artifact Ice Enchanted Ring *Increases ice elemental damage by 3% Lancer artifact Bandage *Gain immunity to bleed status effect Pirate artifact Curse Resistance Pendant *Gain immunity to curse status effect Assassin artifact Poison Bottle II *Inflict even more poison status effect on enemy when attacking Alchemist artifact Alchemist's Potion *Increases effectiveness of 'Life Potion' and 'MP Potion' Time Mage artifact Slow Resistance Pendant *Gain immunity to slow status effect Trickster artifact Match Stick *Inflict burn status effect on enemy when attacking Ninja artifact Antidote Potion *Gain immunity to poison status effect Dungeon 2 common artifacts STR Gem II *Increase STR stat by 16 INT Gem II *Increase INT stat by 16 VIT Gem II *Increase VIT stat by 16 DEX Gem II *Increase DEX stat by 16 LUK Gem II *Increase LUK stat by 16 AGI Gem II *Increase AGI stat by 16 HP Gem II *Increase HP stat by 300 MP Gem II *Increase MP stat by 300 DEF Gem II *Increase DEF stat by 60 MDEF Gem II *Increase MDEF stat by 60 ATK Gem II *Increase ATK stat by 60 MATK Gem II *Increase MATK stat by 60 ASPD Gem II *Increase ASPD stat by 80 CAST Gem II *Increase CAST stat by 80 CRIT Gem II *Increase CRIT stat by 40 HIT Gem II *Increase HIT stat by 40 EVA Gem II *Increase EVA stat by 40 Category:Info